Dorothy Wayneright
Dorothy Wayneright is a mysterious android that has appeared on the Space Station where many characters are engaged in a tournament. Even to Dorothy herself, her classification and function are unknown. A capsule found by Nefelpitou's agents and brought through a portal to the Station contained her, lying dormant. After rebooting her systems, Dorothy revealed that she had forgotten most of her past. Personality Though not entirely emotionless, Dorothy's conflict arises in that she finds most human emotions alien. Feeling a connection to other androids, the deepest root of Dorothy's sadness is her fear that she was made without purpose - In her words, "too human to be a useful android, and too mechanical to have friends." However, during her interactions with Yuuka and Makoto Nanaya, Dorothy has realized that she truly does have friends. History Created by a scientist named Alan Wayneright, Dorothy's appearance was apparently modeled after his late daughter, Alexis. However, as the android was given her own name and personality, it seems highly unlikely that she was intended to replace Alan's lost child. At some point, Alan Wayneright sealed Dorothy into a capsule to protect her from an unknown danger. She was launched to escape, during which her memories slowly went dormant, until she finally dropped into a comatose state. According to tests done at the site where Dorothy's capsule landed - On an abandoned planet - She laid dormant for at least 4,000 years, not even including the time she could have been adrift in space. In the current story, she was awakened by Nefelpitou, in the company of Namah, Ed, and Moss. Searching through her files, Dorothy found that her rebooting process required "input" from certain other processors to truly finish. At this time, she has placed her faith in the group that found her. Dorothy seems to be slowly accessing part of her memories, both "natural" and in files, but is unable to piece them together. A large, onyx-colored box with strange markings, said to have been found adrift in an asteroid field and now unloaded onto the Space Station, was causing Dorothy great unease. She was right to be uneasy, as the box contained a giant, powerful, and according to Dorothy, frightened mecha that the female android somehow managed to calm into returning to the box. Currently, Dorothy has bought a book which could possibly be the fabled Necronomicon, and is aboard Shroom's ship - The Vesica Piscis. After Chrome Dokuro was distressed by the accidental revelation of her status as a Vongola Famiglia Guardian, Dorothy managed to calm her. After a series of misadventures, Dorothy is currently aboard the Bebop II while it rests on Kalta Thaea. Having been met by Yuuka and Makoto Nanaya, Dorothy began growing closer to Yuuka - And apparently, only then realized that she truly had friends. Soon after, Nefelpitou arrived. Stating that he may know the true purpose of Dorothy's creation, he waited to see if she indeed desired it revealed. Upon agreeing, he made his theory known: There is a strong possibility that Dorothy's entire purpose was to be a living, compassionate, emotional being, despite having a mechanical body. Following this, he promised to help her find out why Alan Wayneright had seen a need for such an android's existence. The realization that she had so many people who cared about her promptly caused Dorothy to start crying in channels of light - Streaming down her face from her eyes. Quotes - "Cast In The Name Of GOD...YE NOT GUILTY." (A message displayed on Dorothy's capsule when Pitou found the mechanism to open it.) Trivia *Pitou has said that he's never seen an android of Dorothy's design type before. *To be very technical, Dorothy is actually a "gynoid" - A robot built in a woman's appearance, where an android is built in a man's appearance. "Android" is just the more well-known term, and thus used often to refer to both "male" and "female" robots. *Dorothy has only smiled once in the entire course of the game since her introduction; and even then, only very recently. Category:Technology Category:Characters controlled by Zev